


祈祷

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	祈祷

-  
得到和失去周而复始，被捡拾的廉价灵魂，无论在谁的眼里都不值一提。

所以你来问我，我到底是个什么样的人。我自己都答不上来，该如何告诉你那个被埋藏至深早已遗忘的答案。

睁眼的时候视野里蜿蜒着一条鲜血铺成的路，从那看得见的终点一路延伸到自己被染红的胸前。合上双手，祈祷吧。

不为我，为那被摁住永远抬不起头的命运。

-  
意大利。

“让我死。”

少年躺在简陋的床上，白色里猩红点点。满脸缀着干涸的泪痕，浑身赤裸。离床不远的床头柜上放着一堆四散的新钞票，那是这个时代里，所有人追求的至高无上的东西。

“你死不了的，别忘了是谁把你救回来的。你继续活下去的价值，就是用你这副尚未腐烂的皮囊，去取悦那些供养你的财主。”

男人的眼光毫不在意地落在少年的身上，从头到脚，一览无余，“如果不是那个人，你这美丽的身体，我可能早就尝腻了。”

男人拿走了钱，这个没有光的房间，就只剩下了一个人。少年缓缓地起身，赤脚踩在布满灰尘的木地板上，脚底粘上难以清理的炭灰，走进了洗手间。

他看着镜子前那浑身狼狈的人，一副仿佛生来就为了满足淫欲的身体，满刻着肮脏的痕迹。他身体的热度，永远是伏在他身上的男人们给的。磨人的不可言说的情欲，混杂着疼痛羞耻和疯长的恨意，化成了咬碎在齿间狠咽下去的鲜血。

用那个人的话来说，他金泰亨，就是附着在别人身上的吸血虫，除此之外，他什么也不是。

见不得光，被禁锢，被束缚。用这身体，沾满难闻的铜臭味，装作还在这世界上活着。无声无息的，不被注意的，和死了一般。

不如死了一般。

-  
“你是谁？”

一个穿着黑衣服撑着黑伞的男人，居高而下的站在那孩子的面前，伞面微微倾斜，恰好把那环抱在一团的小孩罩进阴影。

明明还在下着雨，男人的出现却好像把雨给停了。

小孩抬起头，看不见男人隐没在阴影里的脸。只不过从男人那只没有撑伞的手上，捻着一支烟的指尖，弥漫出香烟扬着烟雾和浓郁棉柔的气味，钻进了他的鼻子里。

口鼻相连，那香烟在他干涩的舌尖，残留下清甜带苦的味道。

他没有说话，但是男人把烟摁在湿润的墙面上熄灭，扯着他的领子，把他拎了起来。“父母呢？”男人接着问。

“死了。”他沉默着，空洞的眼神里看不出任何情绪。

被拽着的领口松了几分力，男人为他整理了一番，牵着他的手，把他从这个下着雨的，堆满垃圾的地方带走了。

自那以后他呆在男人身边，被给予食物，被给予衣物，被给予住所，被给予教育，被给予他曾经失去的一切。他以为他被掏空的世界正在一点点被填满，逐渐恢复原来的样子。

就像是一个刚准备的婴儿房，为了迎接即将诞生的生命，不断往里添置可爱的柔软的事物。

男人教了他很多，比他以前呆的学校里的老师教的还好。男人夸他聪明，会伸手抚摸他稍长的头发。还有很多课本上学不到的东西，男人也会言传身教。

一般时间金泰亨都呆在自己的房间，在没有上课的日子里看着窗台发呆。他从来不知道这个地方是哪里，他只拥有一个小房子和一片无人的草地，男人偶尔会来看他，总是在下雨的日子里。身上还是带着雨水和香烟混合的气味，很好闻，而且莫名让他觉得心安。

“我很喜欢你，所以把你带回来。”

在他们极少数共度的夜晚，男人的掌心会轻轻摩挲着他的肩膀，低沉的声音响在耳畔。夜风从开了一道缝隙的窗口吹进来，翻动几页还未合上的书本纸张。

夜晚常常这样温柔地编织着梦境，在它越织越大的节点，猛地一把点火烧了，灰飞烟灭，不留一点痕迹。那个婴儿房，就这样最终倒塌，劣迹斑斑。

-  
男人死了。

金泰亨被卖掉了，被男人的妻子卖掉了。

在离开之前，那个女人披头散发地站在他面前，指尖轻微颤抖，夹着男人生前最喜欢抽的烟，吸进肺里，然后呛得没个人样。

“我们结婚很久了，是家族定下的婚约。”

“对他而言是个无法违抗的命令吧，两个家庭社会地位的重压，他压根喘不过气。可他还是同意了，藏着他的秘密。”

"藏着他喜欢男人的秘密。”

女人说到这里，又吸了一口烟，这次呛的程度比刚才小。她接着说，“他从来没碰过我，从一开始他就坦白过了，这个秘密也是我愿意替他保守的。我们彼此十分默契，有时无话不说，有时闭口不言，我以为这辈子也就这样了。”

“可是后来我真的爱上他了。因为他足够温柔足够体贴，即使那只是他一直以来的习惯。他善良，会关心很多人。这些人里男人，女人都有，我开始嫉妒，开始烦躁。直到我意识到我爱上他了，最先打破约定的人是我。”

“我爱他，他不知道。我知道他爱你，所以我杀了他。”

“因为他眼里算得上情人的，只有你。一个不明来处的坏孩子。”

“我以为他不会爱上任何人。”

女人有些颓靡地拿着烟，一双突出的眼睛近距离盯着那冒着红星的烟头，近乎病态地咧着嘴笑。尖锐的声音扎进金泰亨的耳膜，摧毁掉他思考的能力，他跪在地上，被悲伤抽走所有力气。

女人拿着刀走近了，再离开时，少年倒在了血泊里。

“祝你好运。”  
“不过死了会轻松很多。”  
最后听到的声音混杂着男人含着笑的脸，印在金泰亨的脑子里。

记忆里带着苦味的清甜，是男人身上独有的气味。那气味织成茧，把他安稳的藏在一个谁也看不见的角落，温暖，安定。没人注意，没人侵犯，他以为他会一直那样活着。

至少是一副自由的姿态。

-  
“从现在开始，你不再为自己而活。”

空气里凝结着水汽和厚重的铁锈味，一个陌生的声音不清不楚地传来，宛若另一个世界里的声音浮出水面，冰冷湿润，像是从头顶上的倾斜而下的凉水。

金泰亨被泼醒了。猛然的清醒让他心跳不受控地加快，带动着身上被刀捅出的豁口，血越发向外涌出，他才感觉到痛。痛到快要死了，那人却告诉他仍旧活着。

他见到了许多陌生的面孔，从那些眼神和对话里可以得知，那个只留下一句话便离开的人，是他的买主，一个坏事做尽的黑手党老大。

“努力活下去吧。”

痛与恨，让金泰亨把那事的感觉记得深刻。每一次床榻发狠地晃动，每一次他因为忍耐而咬破的嘴唇，还有那些人把他翻过来，看到那嘴边满是血的样子，说的一句“晦气”。

那第一次，他近乎发狂地挣扎恳求和嘶喊，他说不要，他说放过他。可是那个男人充耳不闻，施加的力气越发加重，在他手腕上扣出红痕，在他的身体里开拓裂口，大口喘气地追寻着那名为欲望的东西。

发烫的，粘稠的，恶心的，混杂着极细的血丝，沾染在白色的床单上。

夜更深了。

对夜晚的恐惧让金泰亨缩在了床角，看着那唯一的光源，一盏很小的油灯。没有时间观念，没有可以消遣做的事情，没有同伴，甚至失去了自我。

在昼夜交替数次的时间里，他不知道怎么去确认自己还存在的证据。一切对于他而言，太像一场梦，他只是假装成另一个人在这世上活着，或者说，暂时活着。

他为什么不去死。就像那个女人说的一样，那样会轻松很多吧。

日子一天天的流逝，那种想法就一直在他的头顶盘旋，在不断聚集笼罩的阴影之下，变得更加厚重，压得他喘不过气。

一天，金泰亨拿走了送餐看护送来的用于用餐的银制小刀。在那人离开时稍微迟疑但是没有说破的神情里，他知道自己被发现了。但是那人并没有检举他，黏在他身上的视线，就像是难得的乞怜。

却和那些人充满情欲的眼神同样令他深觉恶心。  
你凭什么可怜我？

你是谁？凭什么用那样的眼神看我？我做了什么值得你这样看我？金泰亨为自己会产生这样的逆反心理感到惊讶，不过这种情绪在这个原本就病态的世界里，又算得了什么？

反正是最后一天了，他不再需要任何人廉价的怜悯。

他开门追上去，用那把小刀捅进了那人后背里躺着的心脏。看着那副身体面容朝下躺倒在地上，血不停的浸染那片土地，空气里充斥着血腥味。

他杀了人，第一次杀了人。可是他没有任何感觉。

没有迟疑，没有恐惧，就好像理所当然。他把那人从地上提起来，前襟染上了那温柔湿润的后背，血铺了一片。靠近房子的左后侧，有个井，他是第一次知道，不过这第一次就派上了用场，他把那个人丢进去了，耳边传来“噗通”一声。

金泰亨站在井边，向下看，看到了另一个自己。

他回到房间，等待夜晚降临。

“听说你挺野的啊，怎么不像是他们说的那样？挺乖的啊？”  
充满戏虐的眼神和口吻，他在试图调侃金泰亨，也许能激起那人一点伪装之下真实的情绪。接着他却看到了身下那人用红舌舔舐着嘴唇，一遍一遍用水光勾勒着，双臂打开，一副邀请的样子。

这动作无疑是在男人身上放火。

在那人埋着头被情欲麻痹的空当，他拿出了枕头底下藏着的刀，把由于体温而变得温热的刀柄握在手里。

“喂。”金泰亨开口说，“去死吧。”

刀被径直插进了男人刚好抬起头的眉心。在那人倒下之前，他用力一推，木地板便发出了一声闷响。他跨过那人，走进了浴室，把自己清洗了一番穿上了衣服。走之前把刀从男人的脑袋里拔出来，刀刃蹭在那已经开始发灰的皮肤上，留下血痕。

真正意味上的，金泰亨开始拥有自由的第一分钟。他不记得自己走了多远，只记得好像穿过了这片田野，见到了街道和行人。这样的世界，好像早就和他想象中的不一样了，看了一眼也就够了，他没有什么好留恋的东西了。

到头来也不知道自己为什么要走出来，那曾经拼命期待过的心情，他好像也忘记了。金泰亨掏光了男人口袋里所有的钱，给了一个未曾谋面的小孩。原本想走回那田野中央的小屋，悄无声息地划腕死去。

不过在那之前，他就被那个人派过来的人一把围住了。那些人拿着枪对着他，空洞的枪口就宛若在那些人眼里金泰亨的眼睛。

他毫不犹豫地从袖口抖出刀，下一秒一枚子弹就穿过了他的掌心。

-  
“面带微笑，才能让你看起来轻松游刃有余。在人前始终保持优雅有品味的行动，你明白该怎么做的。我不希望救回你是个错误的选择。”

“是。”

将长发束在身后，金泰亨坐在那个人的旁边，成为了一个衣冠楚楚言听计从的尤物。自他杀人出逃已经过了好几年。当年那个乳臭未干的孩子，现在已经出落成了一位“年轻有为”的少年。

那年金泰亨的所作所为，其实都在那个人的意料之中。那人只是在等，等他爆发的那一天。看着一个弱小纯良的人拿起武器沾染上鲜血，和他踏进同一方土地同一个世界，似乎是他的恶趣味。他记得自己在端详那些致命伤口时兴奋到发抖的视线，他找到了最适合他亲自培养的人，金泰亨。

自那以后，他没有让任何人再碰过金泰亨。  
他会亲手将他雕琢成最完美的艺术品。

金泰亨是个很聪明的孩子，学习能力很强。无论是金融政治，还是格斗用枪，几乎都会被老师夸上一番。而这正是男人喜欢的，他喜欢别人夸赞金泰亨，就像自己培养出来的优秀孩子为别人所称赞。他偶尔会让金泰亨喊他一声“父亲”，那低沉有力的声音让他心生愉悦。

每晚，金泰亨都会一个人坐上屋顶，几十分钟到几个小时。那寂静的夜空有时星光满布，有时干净深邃，却总是与他相视无言。

他隐藏的所有情绪都向那远方的月光倾倒，如果可以，他想纵身一跃，跳进那缀满星星的银河，就在那梦境里，永远不再醒来。

-  
金泰亨把男人教给他的工作都完成得很好，所以获得了更多时间的人身自由。

走在都灵市繁华的街道上，看着行人过客和商店大厦，这就好像，他在慢慢变回一个普通人，过着再普通不过的生活。

这种祥和的心情还维持了不到五分钟，金泰亨就察觉到自己被跟踪了。按道理男人不会干涉他的自由时间才对，这个时间点，靠近午夜了，难道是男人的仇家？那就只好找个僻静的小巷解决了，他伸手摩挲了一番放在大衣口袋里的匕首，等着时机。

就在人来人往的大街上，金泰亨却感觉身后那人越来越近。胆子这么大？感觉到肩膀被拍了的一瞬间，他便挥刀向那人的脸。

来者脸上一道印子，渗出血，和他手里捧着的那束艳丽的玫瑰恰好相称。是个看上去与金泰亨年纪相仿的少年，圆眼兔相，亚洲人面孔，长得很漂亮。是他没见过的生面孔。

“你是新来的？我没见过你。"

-  
光鲜繁华背后流的血，就像是伴随着光明的黑暗。  
如果无法逃离的话，那就一同毁灭吧。

-  
“嗯…算是？今天是我工作第一天。”  
“对了先生，情人节快乐。”

2月14日，情人节。

在这个世界，金泰亨从来不过节，出来自由走动的日子也刚开始没几天。现在观望四周才知道，这街道上的氛围，完全就是为了情人节营造的。

少年递出手里的玫瑰，一双有神的眼睛看得金泰亨有点发愣。那不是和他一个世界的人，看一眼就知道，那眼神太过于清澈，直接在他们面前划了一道界限。

他没有伸手接住那捧玫瑰，只是看着那道由他而起的伤口，渗着血，慢慢在这低温下凝固。

“为什么要送我花？”金泰亨往前走了一步，两人之间的距离缩短到能感受到口鼻间温热的呼吸。他抬起眼眸去寻那人的眼睛，却被巧妙的避开了。

那人发红的耳尖仿佛在昭告世间，他珍贵的羞涩和纯情。  
真是新奇。

“因为看你一个人，走在街上。”

“背影看上去很落寞，就像是从另一个世界里走出来的人，很耀眼…很有吸引力，没有冒犯的意思，”他转过脸来，那道血印依旧显眼，“倒是先生，你为什么这么警惕？”明知故问。

“你的声音真好听。”答非所问。  
金泰亨把脸凑上去，嘴唇贴近那个伤口，伸舌出来吮吻舔舐。再看一眼，那张脸果然顺眼多了。他拿走了男人手上的玫瑰，指尖相并往前送了个飞吻。

“玫瑰的回礼。”

-  
美丽又轻佻的男人。  
初次见面就那样赐予他一个吻，如同上帝，怜悯罪人。

田柾国知道金泰亨是谁。

几年前他被人贩子拐卖到这座遥远的西欧城市，从买家逃出来之后流浪街头。极度的饥饿让他视线开始变得模糊，步伐变得缓慢而吃力。胃部用令人深感折磨的痉挛表达着不满，真是要命。

“嘭”，他撞上了一个人。那人的个子比他稍微高一点，身上穿着宽大的不合身的衣服，面无表情。是个比他大一点的小孩，那淡漠的神情却又不像小孩。

“喂。”那人说话了，声音有些沙哑，但是很好听。田柾国以为自己会被打一顿，于是咬紧牙闭上了眼睛。

“你很饿？”那少年接着说，伸手呼了一把他脏乱到打结的头发，从兜里掏出了一把钞票，塞到了田柾国的手里。钱带着体温，是田柾国没见过的大数目。

在那之后少年就走了，留下一个背影，走进了田野。

拿着钱，田柾国不知所措。等到他想追上去的时候，那人已经走了很远了。

只一会儿，对声音格外敏感的他听到了好似不远处传来的呼喊声，然后紧接着，一声枪响。尽管周遭的路人都对那声响不予理睬，他还是看到了那一幕。

一望无际的田野里，那名少年奔跑着然后站停，被子弹射穿手掌，鲜血飞溅。即使距离甚远，田柾国依旧觉得那血液仿佛溅到了自己跟前，带着湿润的风，猩红荼毒了视线。

一群人迎上去打晕扛走了少年，来往频繁的对讲机里始终跳跃着一个名字。“金泰亨，找到了。”

未经世事的田柾国站在原地被吓得不清，迈不开腿，但也移不开视线。他本能地觉得少年的处境很危险，想报警，可却又无从下手。他根本不是正规渠道到来的旅客或工作者，被发现了一定会被移民局关起来或者遣送回国。

回国。他本就只身一人一无所有，能不能回去根本无所谓。

含着草根好不容易苟活下来的人，有什么能力去拯救另一个境况更为危险的人。田柾国自嘲地笑，把视线从那已经变得空荡的田野上收回。他找到了一个孤儿院，把那些钱捐了，以“V”的名义。

V，取自Victory的首字母，意味胜利，克服与成功。

他转而看着天空，双手合十虔诚地为那人祈祷，“拜托了，你一定要活着。”

只一个瞬间产生的疯狂，这执念却还伴随了他好几年。他无数遍的走过当年的那条街道，商贩和行人都换了一批又一批，时过境迁，物是人非，他还是没有见到那个人。

当落空成了习惯，田柾国发现自己等的心甘情愿。那是一种由什么衍生出来的感情，在不断缠绕着，吞噬着他。有痛心和自责，但更多的是祈愿和想念。他所有的感情，只为一个生死不明的人。

直到今天。

他单单走在街头，正被一家香水店的气味熏的脑袋发晕，等到清醒过来，前面走着的人，是只看背影就会被吸引的程度。足够陌生，又熟悉。一个与他背离的方向，一条不知道什么时候能走到尽头的道路。

他手忙脚乱的买了花，没头没脑的跟在了那人的身后，脸上还莫名其妙的挨了一刀。可他就觉得他所等待的这几年，仿佛就是为这几秒相遇所准备的，因为那人还活着。他卑微的祈愿有起到作用。

田柾国看着金泰亨离去的背影，想把几秒前那人凑近放大的眉眼，连带着脸颊上那枚湿润的吻，全都深刻的印在脑子里。

可是这几秒对于他来说就足够了吗？这些年他就像个溺亡边缘不断浮沉的可怜人，沉溺于那见死不救的罪恶感，等待总是令人烦恶和恐惧的，和那见不到光明的黑夜一般。

他跳水，试图去体会那人的心情，却被人打捞上岸，睁开眼的那瞬间只想着呼喊那人的名字。

街道旁边的一家商铺上方，射出了一束红外线。那细小红色的落点，就在金泰亨的头顶。

金泰亨，金泰亨。

“金泰亨。”  
“金泰亨！”

那前方的身形顿住了，那颗子弹擦着他鬓间扬起的头发，打碎了对面的玻璃门。人群开始陷入恐慌。缓缓转过身，两个人再次相遇了。田柾国，这次你还会就那样祈祷着他好运而独自离开吗？

他一把冲上去搂住金泰亨，混着人群躲进了一个隐蔽的小道。拐角里还有拐角，是藏匿的绝交场所。田柾国一只手臂撑在墙上，另一只手握着那人的肩膀，轻微颤抖。他看着拐角处透出街道上的光亮，还有时而被行人截断的阴影。

刚才那样的境况，金泰亨不可能没有察觉。所以为什么不逃？

“为什么？”田柾国的语气里带着点强硬，是他自己都不知道理由的强硬。他又有什么资格去过问，他不过是一个连报警都做不到的胆小鬼罢了。愤怒和不甘心，让他的拳头落在了墙上，骨间传来的刺痛远不及他看向那人平淡的眼底时，心脏所带来的疼痛。

“花，掉了。”金泰亨看着自己空落落的双手，半响说了这么一句话。他看着田柾国，“这是我第一次收到花来着，想着如果能在感受到幸福的那瞬间，死掉就好了。”

于是，什么才叫做幸福呢？金泰亨不知道。那似乎是一种他无法感受到的情绪，但是在那瞬间他仿佛触碰到了，若有若无，一触及就被弹开。他不知道这种反作用力到底是来自其他因素，还是来自他自己。长时间以来被剥夺再被填充，他似乎早就成了一个没了自主意识和感情的容器。

在这个世界里，他所生活的世界里，这样，好像才是对的，才是易于存活的。可这到底是一种与生俱来的能力，还是后生嗟叹的悲哀？

田柾国怎么没想到，金泰亨当然察觉到了自己被埋伏。他什么都知道，不过是等待着一个时机安然逝去而已，以自己能接受的方式，主动的，迎来那个迟了很多年的终点。

不过，金泰亨本来可以不对田柾国的呼喊作出反应的。但是他给了自己一个机会，暂时再活一段时间的机会。身体本能的做出了反应，他不想让那人的期待落空。

这张脸其实他是有一点印象的，田柾国是他所见到的第一个能够被称作为“人”的存在。一个流浪街头的普通的孩子，会害怕，会失语，不强大，相反的很弱小。与他身边的那些人完全不同，那是金泰亨第一次居高临下地，把视线放低了去看一个人。他知道他的恐惧，在那一刻，来源于他。

意外的际遇，在几年后续上了前缘。“这位动不动就流血的先生，要不要处理一下伤口，”金泰亨牵过那人还在流血的手，看了眼还未走到12点的手表，继续问，“你的名字是？”

“…田柾国。”

“那田柾国先生，赏脸和我一起过个情人节？”

偶尔违抗那个人的命令，会遭到什么样的惩罚呢？  
金泰亨笑着，开始期待了。

田柾国意外地瞪圆了眼睛，似乎还在消化那句邀请，却还是乖乖地点了头。金泰亨带着他来到了酒店，这是他没有预想到的发展方向。在前台熟练的开房操作下，田柾国感觉这样的情况，似乎不是第一次。他很不安，很焦虑，同时很烦躁。

进房间坐下之后，他抬头有些固执地问，“你经常来这里吗？”

那人坐在窗台上，长腿自然搭在床边，视线却定格在窗外不灭的霓虹里，眼睛里隐去了一些往昔很热烈的感情，“应该说曾经，我经常被带来到这里。”

和那些永远热闹的街市一样，他的夜晚，总是比别人更长。那时候，他常常会在那个人睡下之后，握着几年前那把银质餐具刀，在灯光下把玩。

刀的表层早就被氧化掉了，原本锋利的刀刃，也变得迟钝了。

他觉得自己就像那把刀一样，或者正在成为那把刀。那个人拆掉他的面具，磨平他的爪牙，把他往那个世界里拖。

那人说，“你什么都不是，你只能为我活。”

如果我偏不呢？

他从窗台上下来，坐到田柾国身边，发觉那人身子一紧。玩笑可能开过了吧，他轻轻拍拍那人的肩膀，笑着和他说“放轻松。”那人却一把将他拢在怀里，力气很大，像是要把他拆解压碎尽数揉进骨头里。

一个突如其来的拥抱。他们的心脏贴合在一起，温热的体温，还有那人身上的味道。金泰亨的手还僵在空中，大脑仿佛停滞了运转，被整个丢进水里沉底。

他就像被摁下了暂停键，直到田柾国终于缓缓松开手。他不知道田柾国为什么突然抱他，也不明白那个拥抱的意义。

“对不起。”田柾国说。  
“为什么你要道歉？”金泰亨问。

他的声音很冷，两人视线重叠，温度仿佛随着时间一同流逝。田柾国觉得自己身上所有的血液都在那一刻静止，一股凉意从头开始，浇灌全身。

“我本可以…有机会带你离开那个地方…如果我当时没有那么懦弱，你也就不会经历之后的那些事情，也许就不会想着放弃活下去的机会。”

“我想死来着，但是被人救了。”田柾国颤抖着声音说。

“在那之后我想，我还没有见到你，所以我必须活着。就这样我活到现在，也见到了你。很感激你还活着，但这并不能减轻我见死不救的罪恶。”

因为不敢看金泰亨，他甚至低头将脸埋进自己的掌心，不自觉地耸起两肩，像个犯了错等着挨打挨骂的孩子。

啊，原来是那时因为没能阻止那些人而生出的罪恶感。不过一个陌生人陷于水深火热，和你又有什么关系呢？这个世界里竟然还存在着一腔热血不求回报的正义。也许是他悲观凉薄过了头。

金泰亨觉得莫名其妙。他假装扬起手，在那人耳边带起风，作势要打下去的样子。手却最终轻轻落在了那人早已染红的耳垂，揉捏了起来。

“你…”田柾国终于把脸露出来，眼尾有些发红的迹象，那副模样，是真觉得对不起他。

“与你无关，所以不必自责。”

在他所在的世界，那些为人所知的不堪入耳的故事，都是他的过去。在现在的他看来，那些起初他会拼命反抗拼命否认的东西，不过是斩断在身后铺了几千里长路的破碎荆棘。而亲手执刀将那荆棘斩断的，正是他自己。

一条看不清尽头的路，他从起始点独自走来。拿着钝掉的镰刀，砾石与带刺的荆棘伏地虔诚迎接，月光初露，他早已浑身浴血。

“在你看来，我是一个什么样的人？”

金泰亨突然问，窗外的灯光映照着他一半侧脸，另一半藏进阴影里，藏进田柾国看不到的地方。

等到的回答是那人的沉默。是啊，只见了两面的人奢求他能看到一些不一样的自己，和大多数人眼中不同的自己，怎么可能。他张着嘴，突然不知道怎么把话题接下去。仿佛那个人交给他所有谈话的技巧，在一瞬间全部消失。

金泰亨，你不是最擅长聊天了么？蒙着眼睛走进死胡同可不是你会做的事啊，清醒一点吧。

“开玩笑…”的。

他向后一仰，躺倒在柔软的床上。眼睛直直的盯着天花板，安静了良久，闭上了眼睛。

一会儿，他察觉到视线上方的光亮被遮住，再睁眼时，看到了田柾国眉头微皱的脸，那人说，“我不了解你，所以无法给出确定的答案。”

“但是，给我多点时间来了解你。”

……

“那来了解我吧，田柾国，用最直接的方式。”

田柾国是背光，窗外的光线勾勒着他的轮廓，金泰亨明明看不清那人的眼睛和表情，那瞬间却感觉如临神砥。在这无形的视线中，他觉得自己就像开了灯之后无处遁形的隐秘，暴露得彻底。

他被吸引着，吸引着伸手攀住了那人的肩头，带着点毋庸置疑的力度，勾带着田柾国已经开始发热紧绷的脖颈，接着，落在那嘴唇上的，是一个吻。

金泰亨不知道自己听到那句话，为何会产生从未有过的欣喜。心脏蹦出热度，真正感觉到浑身血液都在流动的那般清晰。

田柾国不一样，田柾国和那些人不一样。他慎重，真诚又纯情。一眼就能看穿的生疏和羞涩，回应很直接，同时也很笨拙。小心翼翼，对待他这样曾经被玩弄到支离破碎的玩具，如视珍宝。

柔软的舌，发烫的掌心，淋漓的汗，迷离的眼神。全来自于他，全源起于他。从一开始，那人抛出的那颗石子，就一直在他内心的湖泊里击出水花，荡漾个不停。

管你有心还是无意，你得负责。时间啊，我不求久了，让这个人呆在我身边吧，短暂的就好。

田柾国吻过他的前额，眉头，眼尾，鼻尖，拉开距离看着金泰亨的脸。他们已经足够亲密，却又觉得相距甚远。

对面大楼的一束红光，无声无息的攀上了田柾国的左肩头，再向下移动几公分，便能射穿那颗正在跳动的心脏。血，会溅金泰亨一脸。会带着发烫的温度，混着敲响的午夜钟声，凿进金泰亨的脑子里。

-  
“嘭”  
永恒，是人们都想追寻的东西。

他手握着他的心脏，它跳动着与他的指尖相缠绕，粘连着猩红的鲜血，告诉夜晚他还活着。他说他从来不求永恒，永恒只是一瞬间，短暂到根本来不及讲一个睡前故事，来不及记住一个人的脸，来不及喊出一个人的名字。

“田柾国。”  
我还能喊出你的名字，所以这次不用为我祈祷。

-  
耳边响彻的是子弹贯彻血肉的声响，一点点，在脑子里蔓延，炸裂。那声响烧得他每一根神经都成结，思绪找不到出路，沉积着不断膨胀放大。

暂存的意识让金泰亨开始往田柾国身上套衣服，看着那人张着嘴，好看的眼睫毛缓慢的眨闭，像朵花上被惊扰的蝶翅。手臂被无意识用力抓着，那人指尖的颤抖，让他心底升起刺痛感，密密麻麻的往身上扎着不会流血的孔。

金泰亨皱起了眉。

接着是破门而入的声音，一群野蛮人从他身侧抢走了田柾国，连拖带拽的，真是不留一点情面。他在流血啊，你们看不见吗？

金泰亨被枪托一把砸晕，连衣服都没来得及穿上。

窗外一番胜景，人头攒动着互相汲取着温度。被上了发条的八音盒，顶着旋转的小熊发出清脆的乐声。夜市喷香的小吃，勾着街上饥肠辘辘的行人为之驻足。

这才是属于人间的光景。

被大人牵着的孩童与纯白无暇的雪告别，那白色铺天盖地，拥有掩埋一切的能力。

雪，下个不停。

-  
“你在想什么？”  
略微沙哑但依旧清润的声音在金泰亨头顶响起。

他猛地睁开眼睛拉开距离，努力唤起理智看着周遭其实并不陌生的景象。一个和梦一般的情人节夜晚，和过后的第二天的早晨。昨晚那房间凌乱的样子他还历历在目，现在看了，已经被整理得足够整洁了。

“在想什么，嗯？”  
田柾国又问了一遍，把上身赤裸暴露在空气里的金泰亨拉回被窝。房间里开了暖气，空气干燥温暖，早晨还是带着些许微凉。

他们只是萍水相逢，却像认识了好几年一般亲密。

“没什么，只是做了个梦。”  
现实没有什么实感，于是金泰亨张嘴咬那人手臂上结实的肌肉，口感很好，他往上糊了一滩口水，可手臂的主人似乎丝毫不在意的样子，任他肆意妄为。觉得自讨没趣，金泰亨伸手去拽那人的手，拿在眼前又看又捏。

“我做了个梦，梦到我们私奔了。去了一片花田，有个两层的房子，我们养了两条狗，一条大狗一条小狗。”  
他自如的篡改着那场将他惊醒的恐怖梦境，随口编着信者定信的童话故事。

“没有人找得到我们，我们住在那儿住了很多年，直到头发花白，走不动路。直到花田换季，枯萎又复生，一年又一年。”

“没有人知道我们的名字，没有人为我们立下墓碑，没有人记得我们。我们会像没有存在过这世上一般，安静平和地死去。”

说着说着，连他自己都开始憧憬这用美好编织的梦境。再发觉时，他的手指已经缠上了田柾国的手指，皮肤不留距离地摩擦交碰着。

他是第一次和人这样牵手，掌心相抵的温度互相交融，纹路相贴合，比那疯狂的性事更令人羞涩，心神不定。此刻的金泰亨，就像个被思春期乱麻般的情愫所缠身的纯情高中生。

田柾国看着怀里那人一头蓬松的乱发，和被他相扣的那只手，真的只一瞬间，他就想到了很远之后的未来。

“那就照你说的那样，我们找个这样的地方，过你想过的生活。不过在那之前，”他顿了一下，把两只十指相扣的手拉到面前，在那人手背印下一吻。

“金泰亨，愿意和我在一起吗？”

是询问，是请求，是邀请，是请愿。是在问他的想法，是在征求他的意愿。带着温度的话语，和一个无论如何他都拒绝不了的虔诚的吻，金泰亨唯一能做的，就是笑着说好。

他们是随时就会结束的关系。他深知这一点，却仍然倔强的一头想要走到底。他想知道这条路，他到底可以走多远，只要和这个人一起，好像就可以。

“谢谢你。”  
田柾国把他紧紧的圈在怀里，看着窗外渐渐变的嘈杂热闹。

田柾国真的和那些人不一样。那些人给他伤口和噩梦，而田柾国，给他温暖感激和爱。这些弥足珍贵的东西包裹着他，似乎就能带离他暂时忘记那些令他深恶痛绝拼命埋藏的记忆。

他可以把那些忘记吗？  
他无数遍看着田柾国的脸，无数遍用心底才能听到的声音，无数遍问自己。他有资格被爱吗？或者，他有资格去爱人吗？

“别做出一副疑惑的样子，你这样，我会想要把你死死圈在身边绝不放手的。”田柾国伸手去捋平他眉间的褶皱，顺着眉骨向下，捧起他的脸颊，整个包裹在手掌心里。

“我也是第一次爱人，不会的我们可以一起学，没有人会苛刻的对待你。”

“一生很长，我们还有的是时间，不是吗？”

“不是吗？”

……

-  
男人坐在电脑前，看着令他血脉喷张的影像。

镜头里两个赤裸的男人在情动中交合，一个是生面孔，还有一个是本来只属于他的金泰亨。那模糊但足以看出鲜活情绪的表情，是和他在一起时，从来没有在金泰亨脸上出现过的。

“家猫跑出去和野狗撒欢，得采取些措施才行呢。”  
他一把用力合上电脑，语气里带着他自己都没察觉的嫉妒和慌张。

为什么？

因为他从来没觉得自己的地位受到过威胁，金泰亨对谁都一样，对他还更为乖顺，他以为自己是特别的。金钱，权利，能力，地位，他把他有的都给了金泰亨，难道这些不够让一个人死心塌地呆在他身边吗？

抽取一个人的灵魂，向里灌输他所需要的特质，理性，冷血，严谨，聪慧，无自主意识，无羞耻，乖巧，安静。金泰亨是他最完美的作品，是他玩的最顺手的人形木偶。

他诞生于他，只要牵着绳，他必须做任何他想要他做的事，不带违抗，完成得近乎完美。

直到那个男人出现，他年轻，新鲜，身强力壮，不带目的，没有金钱。就是这样一个在街头一抓一大把的普通人，让金泰亨有了那样的表情——就好像从未经历过那些如同噩梦一般的脏污之事，干净地宛若刚降临尘世的天使。

也许，那是他最原本的样子吧。一张白纸，什么痕迹都没有。而他，充当着往那白纸泼彩泼墨的角色。

很普通的常理，谁都知道。在一个人最开始最单纯的阶段，所有的所有，都是最容易接收的。于是那张白纸，沾上了他所赋予的黑与红的颜色，在纸面上纵横交错起来，一点点填埋掉最初无暇的样子。

大片的黑红，像被熔岩锻造的钢铁，那原始的形态，早在高温高压下灰飞烟灭。

男人走出去，看着地上瘫倒的两个人，脸上换了一副冷嘲热讽的表情，说着最没有限度的话，表面上像是想激怒谁或者看他们的笑话，实质上却觉得那些话，扎在自己心里也疼。

“回家的时候，你脸上的表情还真是精彩，看样子做了个好梦吧？”他看向金泰亨。

大梦初醒的感觉，宛如直接从天堂坠入地狱一般的落差。这落差让金泰亨猛的想给自己来一巴掌，很用力，声响很大的一巴掌。最好能打掉他一颗牙，能往地上啐一口血。那样，他可能才会觉得，刚才所经历的一切全都是梦境。而现在所面临的，才是他一直所在的炼狱式的现实。

男人眼光再一转，看向田柾国。“怎么样，他把你服务的很好吧？”

“监控里你一脸很享受的表情，肯定是爽到了吧？那可是当然，金泰亨是谁，他可是我手下最勾人的狐狸。仅仅靠着那副尤物般的身体，一张床，一个晚上，我就能挣到这个数。”

他说着做了个手势，眼睛来回看着自己的手，甚至有点陷入自我怀疑的样子。

“人和钱，真的能等价交换。”

因为聚焦在指尖，视线里被模糊掉的部分，是无言愤怒到颤抖的田柾国。嘴上被贴着封条，身子抖个不停，那眉毛拧成结，眼睛里也要迸发出焰火。

血顺着他胸前破开的衣襟，一点点向外涌着。那是男人后来补的一刀，伤口很深，但是不致死，能让田柾国感到痛苦，却永远得不到解脱，是他一贯折磨人的作风。

伤口上粘连着另一个人的视线。金泰亨也倒在地上，曾目视着那把刀插进田柾国的血肉。

他受过多少伤，身上沾过多少血，他已经记不清了。麻木的感官和情感，是他自己筑建起来坚固的墙，防止被伤害，排除所有带着温柔陷阱的意外。

他以为他和田柾国的开始，就像个直路突然碰上的拐角，莫名其妙。走过去发现那并不是个堆满了垃圾的死胡同，反而是个视野开阔的薰衣草花田，仿佛花开了很多年。

而他其实在那条路上走着，脑海里凭借着那飘来的花香，早就描摹出了那看似神秘的结局。

“放他走。”  
“他不过是个街上遇到的玩客。”

金泰亨看着那条蜿蜒的血路，随着那人逐渐苍白失去生气的脸，变得逐渐干涸，再见不到反出的白光。

“玩客。”  
“玩客？”  
男人嘴里一边重复着金泰亨的说辞，一边在田柾国的身边打转。鞋底踩上那血路，在地上印出不完整的脚印。现在终结一个人的生命就和留下一个脏脚印一般简单，只是到现在金泰亨还在试图袒护这个人。

即使用的是一种无所谓的语气，即使他面无表情。可他还是在袒护这个人，这个所谓的外人。被说出口的本应该是乞求，金泰亨却还在向他提要求。是自己太溺爱他了，以至于宠物踩到他头上来，主仆地位互换了吗？

“既然是玩客，那做个了断吧。”男人打开了金泰亨手腕上扣着的锁，递给他一把枪，“不难吧，你知道该怎么做。”

他满意地看着金泰亨接过枪就站起来把枪口抵在了田柾国的头上，冰凉沉甸的，散发着硝烟味的枪口，对上的还有那人毫无感情的眼神。

在金泰亨瞄准田柾国的同时，牢房周围所站立的所有人也都掏出了枪对准了金泰亨，以防万一他做出什么出人意料不可控的举动。

田柾国看着近在咫尺的金泰亨，眼睛缓慢地闭上，嘴角竟然还在扬起。田柾国在笑。其实在叫住金泰亨的时候，他似乎就看到了自己结局。他深知那个人所在的世界和他的不同，尽管如此他还是陷入的义无反顾，心甘情愿。

一命换一命，不亏。

咔哒一声，没有四溅的血液，是一发空弹。

田柾国瞪大双眼，眼里充斥着不解和疑惑，可这显然事情发展的走向在金泰亨意料之中，因为他只不过是陪男人玩了一个猫抓老鼠的游戏。

从手枪握在手里的那瞬间，那重量便让他得知枪里没有子弹。男人在验收他的功底的同时，还在考验他的胆量与忠诚。用那块足够具有吸引力的奶酪——田柾国的命，来引诱他掉进陷阱。

假如枪口驾到了男人的头上，由于被背叛和嫉妒的强烈情感，他想他和田柾国会立马变成一对地狱鸳鸯。

“你很懂得怎么讨好我。”男人站在他身边为他鼓掌，那掌声很响亮，听着却格外的刺耳。

“不过我现在不想吃你这套了。”男人随手夺过身边站着的人的一把枪，猛得朝着田柾国开了一枪，同一个位置，击中了那把刀，子弹与金属碰撞，在金泰亨眼里擦出火花。

“游戏结束，还是我赢了。”  
“把他带走，关起来。”

金泰亨被重新铐上手铐，被一群人压着带走的时候拼命扭转着身体，去看那躺到在地上眼睛还没有闭上的田柾国。那人浑身是血，额角爆出青筋，从眼角滑落一滴泪。

他当时还不知道，那眼泪不是因为疼痛，而是因为离别。

一腿放倒右手边的男人，被锁住的双手抢过那人别在胸前的枪，伤口因为大幅度的动作而再度撕裂，他毫不在意。把人扣在自己双臂的间隙，不断索取那人呼吸的同时，枪瞄准了刚走不远的男人的后脑勺。

这次是真枪实弹，他只要开枪，男人就会死。

他看着他行走的动作停下来，缓慢地转身，然后双手举过头顶，是示弱投降的手势。男人从未向他做过的那些事情道歉，即使在现在，临死之际，投降也还是一副高高在上的样子。

金泰亨放掉那个被他压制住的人，稳住身体走到男人面前。枪，架在了男人的太阳穴上。

面前那张血污和恨意满布的脸，年轻，富有张力，男人已经看了很多年。他曾经亲自拿着刀，一遍遍磨平少年的棱角，挑开他结好痂的伤口。看着他从一无所知，到变成现在这副模样。

他早就得到他想要的了，也看到他想看到的。他不嫉妒也不艳羡金泰亨干净的灵魂，那双被他亲吻过后变得苍白的双手，最后会拿着枪，冰冷的枪口抵着他的太阳穴，为他敲响这段生命里最后的钟声。

“杀了我，你会得到我所拥有的所有。”  
男人轻轻的说了一声。

“嘭”

枪声在耳边炸开，震得金泰亨的脑子里思绪乱窜。  
“你从没问过我想不想要。”

身边那些看似彪悍的喽啰，硬是愣在原地一个也没敢动。前任老大已经被枪杀了，刚才死前那句话，是主动卸任的意思吧。

金泰亨环视一眼，抱起奄奄一息的田柾国，一言不发的离开了地牢。

充斥着血腥味和铁锈味的地方，还躺着一个人。男人睁着眼睛，血还在从那黑色的洞口流出。他杀了不少人，直到现在才发觉原来生命的消逝，真的和流血一般清晰。渐渐的，思绪模糊飘向远处，飘向他第一次看见金泰亨的样子。

-  
他当时和他说，“努力活下去吧。”  
他给他取名V，取自victim。意为受害人，牺牲品。  
从现在起，金泰亨不会再为他而活。

-  
“Bonvoyage.”  
一路顺风。

-  
有人愿意出卖灵魂来恨你，就有人愿意献出灵魂来爱你。

真实中藏着谎言，谎言中包裹着真实。世界是森林，那么真相就是雾，它孕育在其中，却好似幻觉。

-  
“我有没有和你讲过我以前的事？”

田柾国摩挲着金泰亨嵌在他手心里的手指，表情平淡得像是要讲述一个不属于他的故事。没有人在乎他的过去，他知道，可是他想说。找个人说，找金泰亨说。为了那一直无法疏解逃脱的情绪，他觉得如果再不说，他会有遗憾。

人为什么会有遗憾？因为不满意，因为来不及，因为无法控制，因为无力挽回。

在那之后田柾国没有死，即使重新恢复意识花了很长时间，也算是在踏入地狱的边缘走了个来回。看来上帝还没有狠到让他满是遗憾地离开。他现在很庆幸，庆幸金泰亨还活着，庆幸他还有机会把那些从未说出口的话说出来。

“我对你的感情，我首先以为是罪恶感的衍生物。 ”

“我有罪恶感，所以把你放在脑海里好几年。我每见一个和我年纪相仿的人都会想起你，想起你不合身的衣服，想起你面无表情的脸，想起你开合嘴唇说的话。想起你被子弹贯穿的掌心。”

“想起我的怯懦，想起那一天乌云满布的天，想起你飞溅在空中红色的血。我做到的事情，和我没做到的事情相比，零星可数，所以我开始疑惑我为什么会存在于这世上，因为我是被抛弃的。那是否真的就像人们所说的，我消失了会好一些。”

金泰亨把田柾国的手握得更紧了些，他从一开始就没有说一句话，就只是那样待在那儿，认真的听着。

他试图从田柾国的言语里，去度过一个他不认识的田柾国的前生。他们本来就互不了解，他是这么想的。

这段关系，这条路，仿佛是突然出现在他的人生里的。像戏剧，荒谬无比，又仿佛存在了很久，只是最近才显现出来，且结局情有可原。

“于是我选择了水，听说窒息致死很痛苦。这样做我是否就能洗刷掉自己身上的罪恶，我不知道，可我还是做了。”

“走了很远的路，因为钱都捐掉了，没能填饱肚子，就更饿了。”

听到这里，金泰亨笑了。怎么会有这么蠢的人，天上掉馅饼的好处都不要，甘愿自己倒霉挨饿。在名誉和金钱纵流的世界，只有田柾国会这么做吧。

“在那之后我找到了一个没被封锁的人工湖，跳下去的一瞬间，我是轻松的。可是在那之后，水挤压着空气，像是有人用手压迫我的肺，向下沉得越深，就越来越用力。”

“冰冷，无助，黑暗和后悔，是我感受得更多的东西。我后悔了，如此可见，我并没有得到解脱。”

人若是真有了什么盼头，才能明白自己对于死亡的不甘。他把自己身体里的灵魂抽掉一部分，另一半，他分给金泰亨。

自那以后，他不只为自己活。

-  
“跟我走，带你去好地方。”  
“一个可以找到你的爸爸妈妈的地方，一个有家的地方。”

从没有失望过的孩子，才会对一个不怀好意的陌生人抱着那点没被打磨掉的期待。单纯又愚蠢的，乖乖走进陷阱。原本就什么都不曾拥有，还差点丢掉自己。

把人视作钞票，在这个世界里随处充斥着这样扭曲的价值观，比人更重要的，是你拥有的权利，地位和金钱。如果你和这几样都不搭边，就好像不配称为人。活着是消耗氧气，活着是浪费资源。

在这片长久见不到光的深海，田柾国就这样低着头四处碰壁地苟活着，一天又一天。直到一束光照进来，照在他的面前。人来人往的街道，那个人就像是从另一个世界里走出来的角色，仅仅是那样对视着，他就觉得自己被吓的走不动路。

同样是陌生人，这个人，却把他当作一个人一般，把他视作一个普通人，与他说话，揉他头发，还给他吃饭的钱。不管那种举动出于什么目的，即使带着怜悯，却怎么也令人讨厌不起来。

他记住了那个人的名字，以那种一辈子都忘不掉的契机，刻骨铭心的方式。然后直到他们再一次相遇，他大声喊出那个名字。喊出来的瞬间，空气全数撤退，声音没了传播的介质。

整个世界，变得无比安静。但是那个人转身了，因为他转身了。 

他从很多地方打听过金泰亨的消息。别人口中的他神秘又美丽，危险又具有吸引力，是难以驾驭的野兽，也是衣冠旖丽的人才。有光鲜亮丽的那一面，当然也有黑暗不堪的那面。

性格冷淡，行事毒辣。很年轻，却很有气度。奔走各种商会，手上还沾过不少肮脏的血。总的来说，金泰亨是一把被组装改造得很好的武器，为人所用。

没有自己的生活。

所以那不是他原本的样子。

“当时我的求知欲，或者说，想要了解一个人的感情愈发高涨，想知道那人每一个时段的经历，想站到他面前看清他的脸，可以的话，再看看他被沉埋的心。”

“想看吗？”  
金泰亨拉下自己宽大的衣襟，脸上全是笑容。他的表情也生动了起来，变得能自然流露自己的感情了。

眸色沉了沉，他接着说，“你知道吗？我那时候看着你倒在地上，在想，如果你没了，我也就没理由再呆在这世上了。”

痛苦，眼泪，像是被埋藏至深的秘密。他把他藏在心脏的最底端，炼成钢铁。他感受不到痛苦也流不出眼泪，心脏是空的，没有东西去填充。维持着生命，然后仅仅是维持着生命。

“你就是我。”他指着自己的心脏，很用力的用指尖戳了两下。  
“你重新塑造了一个我，把那些空虚的部分都填满。”  
用血肉，用温暖，用爱。

原来他们早就私底下为对方献上灵魂。

上帝告诉你，别试着扭转不可能改变的局势，别试着矫正一切偏离主流的东西。真的累了的话，稍作休息也是会被允许的。学会与人相处，学会倾听点头，学会爱人与妥协。

-  
金泰亨还没开口对田柾国说过爱。

同一个创口，受两次贯穿枪伤，活下来的几率有多大？

依据子弹射出的距离和速度，伤口的宽度，被破坏脏器和出血量判断，接受抢救的所耗时间，必要的时候，加上伤者的求生意志。

田柾国为他挡了一枪。因为同党内有外党间谍。

那人的目标很明确，从会议一开始显然就是冲着金泰亨来的。小型左轮，惯用手左手，尽管在金泰亨的警觉下避开了心脏要害，那枚子弹，却依旧不偏不倚穿过了上次田柾国被击中的地方。

间谍被当场击毙，同时田柾国，没能撑过那个晚上。

倔强的心电图在深夜跳动着，一高一低，逐渐没了力气。刺耳的长音回荡在宽大的病房。

“田柾国，你怎么能…”

金泰亨坐在床边，看着那人一点点褪去血色，指尖触碰到的身体变得冰冷僵直。这不是他想要的结果。

如果这是个梦，他想要立马醒来。等到他再醒来的时候，田柾国还躺在他身边，身体温热，眨着好看的眼睛。

-  
等到第二天，清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗户照进来。医生来到那间病房，看到床上躺着两个男人，十指相扣，睡得安稳。

床边的衣架上挂着一件牛仔外套，前胸的口袋里躺着一封信。

“田柾国，原谅我这么叫你。因为你曾说我就是你。”

“现在你应该正在和医生交涉我的伤势，而我只能像个刚学会写字的孩童，用这歪歪扭扭的笔迹，再告诉你些没来得及当面说出口的话。”

“聆听着你的话语 却听不到你，凝视着你的脸颊，却没有看到你，了解你 ，却一点都不懂你，触碰着你的皮肤，却感觉不到你。”

“我曾有这样的困惑，不懂你，也不懂我自己。矛盾像海，无际宽阔，深不见底。”

“你常说我们不是一个世界的人。你的世界只有黑白，所以我想，不如将你黑白色的世界也染上些我的颜色吧，因为我还挺擅长画画的。”

“我好像有点不清醒了。”  
“不过，想到你的脸我又有力气了。”

“田柾国，我爱你。”  
“我好想爱你。”  
“我好想继续爱你。”

“I pray，for you.”

“金泰亨留。”

不过金泰亨没有看到那封信。

他只是在人还没走远的时候，就追上去牵住了田柾国的手，扣紧了，就再也不放开。

-end-

ps：关于文末的信，田柾国之所以用交换名字的方式来写，除了金泰亨所说的“你就是我”的原因，还有一个原因，就是想要听到金泰亨说一句爱。

即使金泰亨还没有学会，即使这是他的自言自语。  
他也想听。


End file.
